1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing device which processes image data of a two-dimensional image having an arbitrary contour so as to record the image data to a recording medium, and a reproducing device which reproduces the two-dimensional image based on the image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known binoculars provided with a digital camera. The digital camera generates image data using a CCD, which has a rectangular light-receiving surface, and therefore, a contour of the image obtained by the CCD is rectangular. Conversely, the field of view of binoculars is usually divided by arcs, and a uniform black area, for example, is formed at the outside of the field of view.
If data such as that outside of the field of view of the binoculars (unnecessary data) is recorded in a recording medium, the recording medium requires a large recording capacity because of this unnecessary data. Furthermore, if image data containing the unnecessary data is transmitted through the internet or such like, the transmittal time needs to be long because of the large amount of data.